The Adventures of Dragonite and Melanie
by girandmoose4ever
Summary: Dragonite and his Dragon trainer, Melanie, are off to Discover all new sorts of things. However, there will be many downfalls during her journey to become a Dragon master. She continues to meet and make new friends on the way, some agreeing to travel with her. Will her dream of becoming a Dragon Master finally come true? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I decided that I would make a fresh story, and I did! First of all, I suggest you look online for these two Pokemon episodes:**

**Pokemon Best Wishes! Iris and the Roughneck Dragonite!**

**Pokemon Best Wishes! Iris Returns to Dragon Village!**

**These ones aren't aired in English yet, but it is English subbed. For you people who love Pokemon, you'll love this story! Also, in the Pokemon series, ****Pokemon Black/White 2 Best Wishes, ****I think by far Iris and Dragonite are my favorite! Anyways, I just wanted to point that out. Enjoy!**

Chapter one: At the Pokemon Center

Melanie's POV

I patiently sat in the waiting room, worried sick. Finally, nurse Joy slowly came up and bowed.

"Miss, your Dragonite is in critical condition, but he is resting now. He wishes to see you." She explained, motioning for me to follow her.

Once I arrived in the recovery room, she bowed again and left. It broke my heart to see Dragonite full of scratches, his moaning telling me that he was in serious condition. _This...This is all my fault... He wasn't_ ready... I thought as I felt warm tears run down my face. I knew Dragonite hated to see me cry, but I couldn't help it this time. I grabbed a chair and sat next to him, resting my hand on the bed, I quickly looked up when I felt his huge paw covering it. I sat on the side of the bed, forcing my glassy eyes to look at him. But I was too ashamed. Too heartbroken. So I forced to speak so at least I can let him know how sorry for all the pain I put through him.

"Dragonite...I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I'm such a horrible trainer..." I trailed off, wondering if he was even listening. He sighed and opened his eyes, and looked directly at me. "I'm fine, really. Please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know." He said.

"Do you need anything? Food? Water?" I suggested, trying to help.

"No, I'm fine." He replied.

"Oh..." I said, looking down. He looked at me, and gave a little groan. "Please keep stroking me. It makes me feel much better." He said, nudging my arm with his forehead. I smiled and continued to stroke his head, memories flooding back in my mind,

* * *

A Haxorus pinned me to the ground, ready to use dragon pulse. I lay there, motionless, tears rolling down my face. I looked to the side to see Dragonite, rage and anger rushing through his powerful body.

"Let her go. Now." He yowled.

"Dragonite, please...He doesn't know better. I'll calm him down. Stay there." I begged. But I knew I needed help, or I'll be in serious pain, And I didn't want Dragonite to see me like that. I didn't want anybody to get hurt, either. I was stuck with two decisions. In a flash, he used thunder puch that threw Haxorus on the wall, causing him to lay there, in critical health. I shot up, blocking his way, but he growled and walked right past me, using thunder punch again.

"Dragonite, stop!" I cried, praying for him to hear. The Haxorus made a screech of pain, making me cry even more. If anything, I always hated fights. It brought back Dark memories of my parents, who fought all the time, but with physical abuse as well. I shot towards him and pulled him down to me and gently hugged him, "It's finished. Please.. Calm down.." I said, some words chocked from my tears. I began to stroke his forehead, making him collapse in a sitting position. I sat down with him and sighed.

"I'm sorry...It's just.. I got so angry and... Wanted to protect you.." He mumbled, a small growl vibrating in his throat.

"It's fine, please just promise me.. No fights unless it's necessary." I whispered.

"Deal" He replied, too tired to say any more.

* * *

My mind stirred away as I heard the gentle snoring of Dragonite, His head rested on the pillow but his hand still remained in mine. I smiled and tightly held his hand for a couple seconds befor quietly walking out of the recovery room. "Sleep well. You'll recover soon." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back again! I hope you watched those two videos I requested for you! Anyways, my update went fast because I wrote it on my Iphone in my notes and now I copied it to here. I know, the first chapter was really sad... :( But this one is better, I promise!**

Chapter two: The Journey continues

Melanie's POV

It's been three days now since Dragonite has recovered, into his strong, cheerful self again. When we were training in the forest, Dragonite used thunder punch on a tree, causing it to break in half. He dusted himself off proud of himself, giving a look of confidence at me, but I was too distracted from alll the memories flooding in my head again. He sighed and shook his head.

"Melanie, it's not helping me when you're staring into space while i'm trying to show you my battle moves." He said, folding his arms in a annoyed way.

I looked up, my checks turning bright red in embarrassment,

"Oh, sorry, I was just remembering the first time we met." I responded, smiling at the old memory.

He smiled too, Thinking the same thing,

* * *

Dragonite's POV

It was a warm, pleasant, and don't forget, boring day. I sighed and looked up to see a girl training with an Axew.

"Alright, Axew, use giga impact!" She commanded. Axew obeyed and started to use the move, until it died down. She sighed and shook her head. "If only I had another Pokemon to train with.."

My head hatched an idea as I slowly came out behind the tree, examining her beautiful soft green eyes. She gasped in suprise and whipped some sort of device out. As it opened, it spoke: "

Dragonite, the dragon pokemon. It's attack increases when it gets angry. It's claws are also very powerful and can faint a pokemon with one hit of thunder punch." The thing explained

I cocked my head and began to talk to her.

"I can help you if you want. Dewott's attack was good, but he needs more eye coordination."

She gave me a look as if I had two heads. "Are... Are you talking to me?" She asked, dumbfounded. I nodded, confused at the girl. "Yes, I'm talking to you... All pokemon can talk." I explained. She gave it a little thought, and shook her head.

"Yeah, but pokemon have different languages. How is it possible that you can talk to me?" She asked, still confused.

"Don't know" I replied. "Maybe you have a special power or something." I suggested.

She agreed to the suggestion and smiled. "I'll be glad if you would help me. You see, I was training for the next gym battle I will have tomorrow." She explained. Dewott nodded.

After many hours of training Dewott finally got it right. With my help, of course. We were finally going to part our ways when she turned around and called my name.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Would...would you want to be my pokemon? I really want to be a dragon master, and.." She said, too embarrassed to say any more. I smiled and nodded. Her eyes beamed and she ran up to me, giving me a hug. I returned it, lifting her up and holding her tight to my chest.

"My names Melanie by the way." She said.

After the thought faded, I shook my head and focused what was going on right now.

"Dragonite, what other moves do you know besides thunder punch?" I asked.

"Um...I know flamethrower, and ice beam, but I'm not that good at it." He admitted, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Alright, let's try out ice beam. I got a plan." I said, confidence burning up in me. "Use ice beam on that tree!" I commanded. He nodded and bursted the beam to the tree.

"Now break it with thunder punch!" I said.

He smiled when he finally realized my new technique and blew the tree in pieces with thunder punch.

I smiled with satisfaction. "Not bad..you did great!" I commented. He walked up towards me and hugged me. "Thanks for the help. You are the greatest trainer ever." He returned, smiling. I laughed and wiped my forehead. "We should take a break.." I said, yawning. He smiled and pulled me onto his back.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want to show you something. In return for the training." He replied, soaring through the air. I had no idea where we were going.

"Hey, uh..Where are we going?" I asked.

"it's a suprise. Somewhere that me and you grew up in." He replied, grinning.

I gasped. Dragon village! I haven't been there in a while!

"Aw, Dragonite! You are the best pokemon ever! Thanks!" I said, hugging his neck.

**yay! What will happen next when Melanie and Dragonite arrive at dragon village? Will they meet an an old friend? By the way, did you see those episodes I requested? Cool, huh? I might post the next chapter by Sunday. R&R!**


End file.
